La voz del mar
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: ¿Es posible que una elfa silvana se enamore del mar? Sólo consta de un capítulo


                                              -. LA VOZ DEL MAR .-

El mar, el mar... desde que tenía uso de razón, el mar siempre le había llamado, con su voz de ola incesante, de agua calma o tempestuosa. Cuando aprendió a andar, sus pequeños y vacilantes pasos le habían llevado a la orilla de la playa, dónde el agua jugueteaba con sus infantiles pies. Creció y el mar la siguió llamando, a veces con la grave voz de la tormenta, otras, con el susurro de la brisa marina.

No podía explicar el embrujo que la tenía hechizada, que le hacía levantarse cada mañana al alba, caminar hasta la playa y dejar que las frías aguas del amanecer acariciaran sus desnudos pies, sintiendo la más extraña de las melancolías. Sin embargo, jamás había ido más allá de la orilla, porque tanto como lo amaba, también lo temía. Pues le había visto llevarse a muchos para no devolverlos. 

Mas no podía alejarse demasiado de él, era un bálsamo para su alma, un amante y fiel amigo, quién la escuchaba con silencio reconfortante y también la llenaba de dudas. Que había más allá del lejano horizonte, por dónde el llameante sol y la pálida luna se escondían, en qué perdida costa arribaban los gráciles veleros que ya no regresaban. Por qué los cantos de las gaviotas se volvían quejumbrosos, cuando los "cisnes" abandonaban los puertos.

Aquellos quiénes la conocían decían que no era normal, que su espíritu había nacido en el cuerpo equivocado, pero ella no les escuchaba, poco a poco, sólo al sonido del mar prestaba atención.

El mar, incansable, eterno, fue seduciendo su corazón, hasta el día en que ya no tuvo deseos de volver a casa. Se sentó en la blanca arena, sus ojos, del color de las aguas claras, se perdieron en el infinito azul zafiro, que se perdía más allá del horizonte.

Horas, días, nadie sabe cuánto tiempo permaneció sentada en la playa, esperando sin saber que esperaba, sólo oyendo las secretas palabras que el mar le susurraba al oído. Deseando en lo más profundo, conocer que había tras el horizonte, pisar la última tierra, la última costa, dónde las aguas son el espejo del cielo más límpido y las playas brillan con los matices de las piedras preciosas.

Su pueblo emigró a tierras más escondidas, pero de ella, que no los acompañó,  nunca se supo más. Se quedó en la playa, contemplando lo único que amaba y deseaba.

Mas cuentan las leyendas del pueblo de los bosques, que un día se armó de valor y, caminando lentamente, avanzó entre las aguas, hasta que el mar la tomó para sí y la hizo su reina.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió en verdad, sólo lo saben ella, el mar y un sabio. Un dorado atardecer, se levantó y caminó por las aguas, sin miedo, hasta que éstas le llegaron al pecho. El mar la abrazó dulce y suavemente, sosteniéndola en su fresco abrazo. Aguardó hasta que las primeras estrellas brillaron en el cielo crepuscular. Entonces, surgido de las aguas centelleantes, apareció, tras una cala, un blanco velero. Navegó hacia dónde se encontraba y ella, sostenida por las pequeñas olas, nadó hacia el alto cisne.

Una escala de luz y plata se deslizó hasta ella. Se despidió de la playa, que fue su verdadero hogar, y subió a bordo del navío. Allí se encontró con aquellos, que como ella, abandonaban sus casas en busca de la última costa y el lugar al que pertenecían.

Era la única de los suyos entre los altos y morenos viajeros, pero extrañamente sentía que aquel era su lugar.

Así navegó hasta más allá del horizonte y ya no tuvo miedo del mar, porque en verdad comprendió que quién partía, después no deseaba regresar. Y en el amanecer de un claro día, a sus ojos apareció la última costa y supo que también allí el mar, quién la acompañara todo el viaje, estaría a su lado, mas no la melancolía, porque estaba en casa y su corazón latía, por fin, feliz. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N.d.A: Puedo decir que esto es un pequeño aperitivo mientras pasan los exámenes. Tras ellos, seguiré con la historia de Erya.

Gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado reweus (o cómo se escriba ^^ ). Vuestras opiniones me animan a seguir escribiendo. Ya estoy perfilando el capi de Gondolin, aunque aun le queda para que lo publique. Pero espero que cuando suba los capis 7 y 8 os gusten y os vayan abriendo boca. Espero vuestras opiniones.

Tenna! 


End file.
